


scruff

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan really likes phil's new look





	scruff

The first thing Dan feels when he wakes is the prickle against the back of his neck. It rubs and itches when he wiggles away a little, and he doesn’t fully register what it is until he feels a familiar set of lips kiss against his skin there, and his face breaks into a smile.

“Hey,” Dan croaks, voice still clinging to the last remains of sleep as he turns to face Phil, who’s tucked up behind him.

Phil only grunts in response, eyes still shut and his mouth hangs open a little. Dan’s eyes are drawn there, the full of his bottom lip, and now, the rough scratch of hairs that grow there.

It makes a neat line up beside each cheek, each wired little hair that glows under the morning sun in colours of orange and brown and greys.

He loves that.

He loves that, as he pulls his hand free from the warm cocoon of blankets to reach up and touch his face there. It’s bristle against his fingertips as he runs them across his face.

They reach his lip, to where hair grows thick beneath his nose, and Phil’s eyes finally flutter open.

“Love this,” Dan tells his he runs his fingers against the grain.

Phil’s lips curve into a smile. “Yeah?”

Dan nods, messed hair swishes against the pillow.

“You’re like a sexy dad.”

Phil snorts a laugh and Dan feels the breath of air against his hand.

“You’re spoiling it,” Phil says, smile unable to fade.

“It’s hot,” Dan whispers. “You’re hot.”

Phil’s gaze flickers quick from Dan’s eyes to his lips, before they both awkwardly shuffle forward, knees bumping before they’re kissing.

Dan loves this even more. Loves the scratch and itch he feels when Phil sucks on his bottom lip and kisses him hard.

He feels the slight burn against his cheeks, rubbing as they continue to suck each other’s faces off, and once they have to come up for air, Dan’s already missing it.

“You’re good at that,” Dan tells him in a breath.

Phil quirks an eyebrow. “What, kissing?”

Dan laughs, reaching out again to trace his fingers over spit slicked lips.

“Well yeah. But kissing with a beard. You’re really good at that.”

Phil’s eyes sparkle as they crinkle. “I didn’t know that was a skill one could acquire.”

Dan shuts him up with another kiss against his lips. He’s thinking and feeling all about that beard again, and as he presses himself against Phil, all he wants is that beard; even if he ends up in red rashes for weeks, he wants evidence of this one part of Phil on his body until it disappears again.

He’s swinging his leg up and over Phil’s. It’s never unusual for the pair of them to have their daily morning romp first thing in the day, but now it feels like it’s fuelled on further by that bloody beard. It’s grown out a perfect amount that Dan just  _ knows _ he needs it.

He’s already straddling Phil’s hips, ducking down to kiss him, picturing that rough, coarse feel against the more sensitive parts of his body when Phil pushes him off with a breathy laugh.

Dan flops back onto the bed with a small _oof_ , sitting up on his elbows to give Phil a disappointed scowl.

“It’s hot that you think I’m hot,” Phil says, sitting up to smile sweetly at him.

“But we have the moving guys coming for the rest of our stuff in like,” he pauses to check his phone on the stand, “an hour. And I wanna get to the house before lunch to start unpacking.”

Dan thinks it over for a moment. Sex with bearded Phil  _ would _ probably be fucking amazing but then again sex with bearded Phil with the three moving van guys barging in halfway through probably wouldn’t be so fucking amazing.

He flops down on the bed with a dramatic huff of air, listening to Phil give a chuckle as he peels back his side of the covers and get out of bed.

“Keep it in your pants, Danny boy, I’ll still be here by the end of the day,” he teases as he grabs his towel off the floor where he’d left it last night.

Dan sits up and gives him another scowl, just enough to know how terrible this all is for him.

“Fine,” he pouts, not caring at all if he sounds like a grumpy toddler. “But you gotta promise me you won’t shave it until afterwards,yeah?”

Phil laughs at him again, Adam’s apple bobbing so deliciously over that scruff against his neck that Dan momentarily forgets to be angry.

“Alright weirdo.” Phil laughs, shaking his head at him, leaving the room to head towards the bathroom.

Dan flops back onto the bed, feeling himself smiling stupidly.

He could get used to scruffy Phil. Could get used to it a whole darn lot.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
